dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: Darkest Night
Plot At the age of 12, Bruce Wayne witnessed parents Thomas and Martha's death. James Gordon, a detective at the time, caught the killer Joe Chill who was sent to prison after a trial. By the age of 20, he began training with Ra's Al Ghul, the head of a group of assassins known as the League of Shadows. 5 years later, Bruce returned to Gotham. He began his career as Batman after taking out Chill. In the present, 25 years later, Bruce is visited by an old sidekick, Jason Todd, at Wayne Manor. Jason requests Bruce's help but refuses because of his belief he was killed by the Joker years ago. This enrages Jason who reacts by shooting at him. Bruce dodges the bullet then throws a punch at Jason which triggers him to remember his beating with the Joker before his death. Jason calms down but before he leaves, Bruce decides to help Jason. Jason explains to Bruce that he has located his mother in Afghanistan but can't go alone due his reputation of crime as the infamous “Red Hood”. Bruce and Jason travel to Afghanistan to investigate until they get caught in a crossfire with the Joker, who seemed to have conducted Bruce and Jason's travel to Afghanistan and used his mother for bait. Frustrated, Jason goes on a killing spree until he reaches Joker. Before he can kill Joker, Bruce stops him and reminds Jason of his no killing policy. Jason ignores Bruce and injures Joker. As Bruce tries to tackle Jason, Jason breaks Bruce's legs, leaving him paralleled. Jason takes Joker to the same place he tortured him. Jason beats up Joker with the same crowbar. Before he can kill Joker again, Dick Grayson / Nightwing appears to stop Jason. Dick was explained about the situation by Bruce. While Dick and Jason fight, Joker escapes. Jason blames Dick for his escape. Dick restrains Jason and takes him back to the Batcave where the injured Bruce is. Dick calls in Tim Drake / Red Robin to help him arrest Joker who is at Arkham Asylum freeing criminals. Among the criminals Joker chooses to work with are, Johnathan Crane / Scarecrow, Bane and Edward Nygma / Riddler. Joker tasks Riddler to leave clues around Gotham for Batman to investigate not knowing he is injured and that Dick and Tim are filling him in. Joker tasks Scarecrow to make fear gas so that everyone can run from fear leaving him the conqueror of Gotham while Bane is left to eliminate the Gotham City Police Department . Dick discovers about the breakout and leaves Tim to investigate Nygma's riddles. Dick calls in Damien Wayne / Robin to help fight Bane while Dick attempts to stop Scarecrow. With the villains out of the way, Bruce is recovered and assists Dick, Tim and Damian. Joker manages to weaken the four vigilantes. The four are assisted by Jason. Now, the Bat-family eventually defeat the Joker and send him to a more secure prison – Blackgate Penitentiary where he is greeted by Joe Chill when sent to his cell, who claims he knows the true identity of the Batman and that he “created” him. Back in the Batcave, Bruce thanks everyone. Jason retires being a criminal and starts to live a new life with the help of Bruce. Dick returns to Bludhaven where an old enemy Slade Wilson greets him but requests assistance rather than to fight him. Damian returns to Nanda Parbat to fulfil his grandfather's legacy. Tim decides to work with Bruce again as Robin. Characters In order of appearance: *Bruce Wayne / Batman *Martha and Thomas Wayne (flashback cameo) *James Gordon *Joe Chill *Jason Todd / Robin II / Red Hood *The Joker *Dick Grayson / Robin / Nightwing *Johnathan Crane / Scarecrow *Bane *Edward Nygma / Riddler *Time Drake / Robin III / Red Robin *Damian Wayne / Robin IV *Slade Wilson (cameo)